


Explosive

by TattooedNurse



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: Tony and Bruce have an experiment go badly, but it gives you a push in the right direction.





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Elle’s (delicatelyherdreams.tumblr.com) 1K Writing Challenge - but she’s since hit 2K - many congrats on doubling your milestone! My dialog prompt was “Well, that could’ve gone better.” / “No shit, Sherlock! You blew up my house!”
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

            Drying the last mug, you reached to set it on the shelf when the house shook. Fuck. Were you under attack? Who had found you? Touching the knives at your hips, you made sure they were secure, before grabbing your rifle and moving outside. Your jaw dropped when you saw the damage. The sunroom that was attached to the left side of your house was demolished. The sunroom that Tony had been using for his experiments. Shit.

 

             “Tony?” you rushed over to the smoldering rubble. “Fuck. Tony, are you okay? Bruce?” You looked around for the cause of the explosion, but it didn’t seem you were under attack. “Tony, where are you, you ass! Bruce, please be okay.” You walked around, peering into what was left of the room. You knew Tony and Bruce had been working on something when you had brought them lunch a bit ago. You couldn’t help but be thankful that Stephen wasn’t around. He had left earlier, saying he’d return for dinner.

            

             You looked out across the field, wondering if Clint had heard the explosion. Your house and the land it stood on abutted the land that made up Clint’s farm. You had known him and his wife for years, having worked with Clint for a while before you decided to retire… at least for the most part. When Clint was looking for a safe place for his family, it just made sense that he should settle them nearby. He knew if he was away, you’d take care of them.

 

             That was also how you ended up getting mixed up with the Avengers and company. When Tony and Steve had come to you a few years back, looking for a place to lay low, you had welcomed them. Bruce followed not long after. After that you became like an Avengers’ halfway house. None of them ever seemed to stay long, but there always seemed to be a couple of them milling about. Tony and Bruce had even taken over your sunroom for research of some kind. Why they didn’t do said research in one of their many fancy labs, you had no idea. But you didn’t complain, that research was the reason Stephen Strange had come into your life.

 

***

 

             Stephen had been in your kitchen looking for tea. You came in, and he had stopped and simply looked at you. After a few moments of silence, you had smirked at him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

             He seemed to startle, blinking at you. “I was…” he held up a mug. “Tea?”

 

             You smiled at him, introducing yourself, before putting on the kettle and pulling your selection down from the cabinet. “You’re welcome to anything here. There is cream and milk in the fridge, and honey and sugar are in the cabinet,” you gestured to where you grabbed the tea from. “The raspberry rose hibiscus is a favorite of mine, but unfortunately doesn’t have caffeine,” you rambled, blushing as you turned your attention back to the kettle.

 

             “I’m Stephen, Dr. Stephen Strange,” he replied, moving towards the tea you had set out. “Sorry to impose, I’m just helping Tony with… a project of sorts.”

 

             “It’s really not a problem,” you assured him with another smile, pouring water into the mug he had chosen. “Living alone all these years, I didn’t realize how much I missed the company. It can get a bit chaotic, but it’s nice.” You poured water into a mug for yourself and added a couple bags of tea, startling a bit when his cloak seemed to move on its own.

 

             “It does that, you get used to it,” Stephen said when he noticed your surprise.

 

             You giggled a bit as the cloak wrapped around your hand in the imitation of a handshake. “Well, how polite,” you grinned at the gesture before looking at Stephen. “Does it have a name?”

 

             “It’s a cloak,” Stephen replied, deadpan. “The Cloak of Levitation, to be precise, but still, a cloak.”

 

             “Cloak of Levitation? That’s a bit formal for every day, is it not?” you smirked, looking back to the cloak in question, that was still holding your hand. “How about Levy?” Stephen looked as if he was about to speak, but the cloak started moving your hand up and down excitedly, so you took that as a ‘yes’. “Well, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, Levy,” you grinned.

 

             Stephen watched your interaction and you could have sworn you saw his lips twitch. “Yes, well… I guess that’s settled. This tea is quite good, by the way. Thank you.”

 

             “I’m glad you like it,” you replied, smirking into your mug at his lack of argument about you naming his cloak. You settled at the table and gestured to the seat across from you. “So, what are you helping the science bros with?”

 

             “Science bros? Please tell me they don’t call themselves that.”

 

             You chuckled, grinning at him and raising an eyebrow. “Only sometimes. I think it’s cute.”

 

             His eyes dropped to your lips and you felt your cheeks heat. “So, I hear you’ve retired. What did you do?”

 

             “I could tell you, but…” you smirked at him. “I worked with SHIELD, like Nat and Clint. I wasn’t so good at following orders… never have been really. This life, helping out with little things here and there, it suits me better.”

 

             Stephen nodded.   

            

             “So, Dr. Stephen Strange, what are you a doctor of?” you asked, regretting it immediately when you saw him wince.

 

             “That’s… well…”

 

             “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

 

             “No, it’s… I was a neurosurgeon. I was in a car accident. I, well, I couldn’t perform surgery anymore. Now I protect reality.”

 

             “Wow. So, one super important job to another super important job. I’m glad you’re helping the science bros. They could use someone… well, let’s just say they don’t always think things through.”

 

***

 

              Clint jogged up, bow in hand, looking between you and the destruction. “We getting attacked?”

 

             “I don’t think so. I think they would’ve shown themselves. I can’t find Bruce or Tony. Last I saw they were…” you gestured to the wreckage that was your sunroom.

 

             “Well, shit.”

 

             “Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” you sighed. You heard a portal opening and turned, expecting Stephen. Your eyes widened as you saw Bruce and Tony with him.

 

             Stephen strode to you, wrapping you in a tight embrace. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he whispered into your hair before squeezing you and steeping away. The cloak wrapped around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. You smiled up at Stephen when you saw his blush.

 

             “Yeah, I’m glad you showed up when you did and were able to get us out of there, that could’ve been really bad,” Bruce said, looking at the damage.

 

             Tony was staring at the house. He turned to you, a sheepish look on his face. “ **Well, that could’ve gone better** …”

 

             “ **No shit, Sherlock! You blew up my house!** ” you growled, stalking toward Tony. You felt Stephen grab your hand, gently tugging you back.

 

             “And he’ll fix it,” Stephen replied, trying to calm you.

 

             “I will?”

 

             “You… we… will,” Bruce confirmed as you pulled against Stephen to get at Tony. “I promise. We’ll fix it. I’m so sorry.”

 

             “I can help,” Clint volunteered, looking to you. “Or at least supervise, make sure they actually do.”

 

             “And while they work on that,” Stephen murmured, drawing your attention. “How about you and I get out of here… just us.”

 

             You felt yourself blush as you nodded. It would be impossible to hide your crush when it was just the two of you, but you didn’t mind the thought of that. “I’d like that. A lot.”

 

             “Brilliant,” he said, smiling down at you. “You two have work to do. I’ll bring her back… well, we’ll see.” With that parting shot Stephen opened a portal and you were no longer in front of your house. You were on the porch of a little cottage that overlooked a gorgeous mountain range. “You didn’t seem like the beach type.”

 

             You grinned, taking in your surroundings. “This is… it’s beautiful.”

 

             “I’m glad you…”

 

             You cut off his words, pulling him to you and kissing him. You felt the cloak wrap around you as Stephen got over his shock and kissed you back. You giggled against his lips when you felt a squeeze on your ass. “I think Levy is copping a feel.”

 

             Stephen sighed. You felt the cloak release you and watched as it hid, almost bashfully, behind Stephen. He grinned at you. “Now then, where were we?”

 

            


End file.
